


In the Darkness of the Night

by Settiai



Category: Hogan's Heroes
Genre: Gen, Juvenilia, One Shot, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-03-11
Updated: 2002-03-11
Packaged: 2017-10-06 16:03:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 79
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/55422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Settiai/pseuds/Settiai
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the darkness of the night, the heroes of the world come out to fight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Darkness of the Night

**Author's Note:**

> I was still in junior high. Don't judge me.
> 
> Once upon a time, fic/vid awards were a thing:

In the darkness of the night,  
Under a blanket of stars.

We fight for what is right,  
And defend that which is ours.

Stealthily we go,  
Through the forests tall.

Listening for what we know,  
As a soldier's call.

The life of one we might save,  
Yet take one from another.

That doesn't mean that we are brave,  
We just try to protect the weak, the innocent, each other...

In the darkness of the night,  
We stealthily do fight.


End file.
